Angel or Devil
by Hpry
Summary: Things after the last episode. Cas became the God but Dean can't believe it.
1. It's can't be real

**Angel or Devil**

"I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you...Please. I've lost Lisa, I've lost Ben, and now I've lost Sam. Don't make me lose you, too. You don't need this kind of juice anymore, Cass. Get rid of it before it kills us all." Dean was begging to Castiel but he didn't even listen him.

"You're just saying that because I won..." began the insensitive Castiel. "Because you're afraid... You're not my family, Dean. I have no family." He felt the knife slip into his back . He grabbed it and pulled out. The confused Sam just watched it with shocked on his face.

"I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the Angel blade won't work, because I'm not an Angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one." said proudly. "So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord... or I shall destroy you."

Everyone in that room was freezed and terrified. Dean couldn't understand how could this happen . How able to do this with him someone who he endured to the end. He couldn't believe it. He just stood there and stared at him. He was so disappointed. He felt his heart is breaking into pieces.

"Are you kidding with me? Why are you doing this?" asked Dean on a shaky voice.

"Cause I'm the God, Dean, like I said before. Now do what i told you. On your knees or I'm gonna kill you. All of you." said sharply.

"I can not believe this. You can't do this. We're friends Cas… Please I begging you." said with pain in his eyes and bowed down. "Please Castiel."

"I am not Castel anymore. I'm the Lord I told you." said cold and disappeared.

Sam went to Dean who was sitting on the floor and stared the place where Castial was.

"We should go. Get out of here boys." said Bobby.

* * *

><p>They were sitting quietly in Bobby's house and tried to explain the things. Only Dean's moan broke the quiet sometimes.<p>

Few minutes later Dean jumped up fast from his chair.

"Maybe he was possesed by something." Began Dean and hit the wall. "It wasn't him."

"Why are you so sure. Uh? "Asked Sam nervously.

"Because it's not him. It's can't be him. He couldn't change like this. He is our friend. He helped us. He pulled me out from hell." struggled Dean.

"Of course he did. Because he was need you. He used us. It was all cause his sick game. Maybe it was his plan to became God." said angry.

"No… You never trusted him. Maybe he needs our help." He knew it was pathetic but he wanted to believed it so bad.

"No, don't be stupid Dean, we should kill him not help him. Don't you get it? It's all true. He is a bad man."he didn't know what should've say to make him stop.

"He has right Dean" said gently Bobby.

"Perhaps you right. Then i go and find him." Stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" asked violently.

"I go and find him then i'll talk to him." He know it was stupid but can't just sitting there and wait to happen something.

"He is dangerous. He's gonna kill you. You don't even know where is he." worried about his brother.

"Maybe in heaven. Don't you think Sammy?" said a sarcastic accent.

"And do you want looking for him there?" Tried to make a joke about it but he knew it isn't the best time for it.

"Yeah maybe." said and started to walk to the door.

"You can't go. Dean this is suicide." Said the stormy Sam and grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah then I'm gonna be right there where I belong." Ran out the house and slammed the door.

The mad Sam and Bobby looked at each other.

"Oh God!" sighed desperately Sam.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. Please let me know. Is my english OK?<p> 


	2. Maybe it's true

"Cas went crazy Dean went crazy too. What the hell? What Am I supposed to do? He's gonna turn Dean against us."

"Don't worry Sam. Dean knows what does he doing." said Bobby quietly.

"Well, I don't think so. He is so sure about him. I can't understand it." said the confused Sam.

"He is strong willed as much as your father was… And you are."

"What does it mean, Bobby?" began.

"Like you with Ruby. You were sure about her as much as Dean sure about Castiel." said Bobby.

"Are you kidding with me? Well, it's really great. Now you saying what I done that's the same what Dean doing right now with Castiel?" asked angrily.

"No Sam, I just say you made some mistakes but you guys always fix the things."

"Yes, we really do. Look how I end up with believing in someone evil. Now Dean do the same thing. I don't want he to be freak like me. I can't let this happen." said nervously.

"Listen, I don't wanna fight. I'm just say that Dean likes him and trust him so he won't give up on him. He is his friend." tried to cool down Sam.

"How messed up family this. Dad died for him. Dean sold his soul because of me. He get into the hell. And than a fucking angel rescued him out and I am really glad for it because I got back my brother but nothing is good come out from this. I turned to be Lucifer. I should've kill him. My own brother and actually I almost did it. And when I climbed out somehow from that stupid cage I was without soul and now I gonna be crazy if the walls falls down. And now Dean went to save someone how wants destroy him. Who made him in this situation." said sharply.

"What are you think where is he?"

"I don't know" sighed Bobby.

* * *

><p>"Cas if you hear me then please come here." said and stared the sky. He was at that place where woke up in his casket more then three years ago. Everything was the same. There was the remains of that day. He thought maybe he can find him there where the all this things started.<p>

"Cas.. Castiel… Please.." continued. "I'm just want to talk. Cas I really need you. Castiel."

He looked around but he was alone. "_I can not believe. Where should I looking for him? Damn Cas_"

He still called Castiel for few more minutes but there wasn't any answer. He jumped into his car and drove away.

Stopped front of a church and went inside. He stood at the middle of it.

"Well, if you are really the god then you have to hear me in here. I am in God's house or whatever. " he felt himself uncomfortable because he hated place like this and hated to begging too."The point is I need you Castiel so please. I pray to you. I know you are busy right now to doing things what god have to do but the god's business is help to people. And I need it. I need your help. So do your job and appearance here for me.

"What?" asked without any interest.

Dean turned back and looked at him. He wasn't in his coat. He wore white clothes.

" I need to talk with you." replied.

"I am busy so say what ever you want but quickly cause I don't have time for this bullshit. I can not coming all the time. I have so much responsibility. Imagine it if I would coming every time when the people call me. Then who's gonna make the balance? Huh? Because not you humans. Of course. There are so many guilty who I have to punish. So what are you want Dean?" asked the arrogant Cas.

"What happened with you? You were not something like this. You were good but now... you are bad." said.

Cas smiled. "I am better than I was."

"Look at yourself. Can you hear what you're saying? Punishing so many people. It isn't seems right for me." said desperately and started to believe Cas wasn't Cas anymore.

Oh, Come on Dean. This world is a big crap. Why? Because there wasn't anyone how showed them it is wrong. If they do something wrong then they have to suffer and then they gonna learn what is good and what isn't. I gonna make this world perfect pieces by pieces. And if needs then I'm gonna destroy what makes it bad. If someone doesn't like it then I'm gonna make it disappear. Doesn't matter it is some animal or human and I don't give a shit if it's a child or a women. That how meant to be. This is the fate. And I'm gonna make it happen." said proudly.

"You are crazy! You're a murder."

"No, of course not. And you are the one who knows it best."

"What does it mean?"

"It's mean you're a hunter, so you are a murder too."

"It's not true. I killed demons I killed bad things. I never hurt anyone innocent."

"Yeah? Me neither. Because they deserved it. They make the world bad so what ever you call them, the peoples are the same than demons."

" I trusted you, but this was the biggest mistake I've ever made Cas." said disappointedly.

"I told you I am not Castiel anymore so don't call me like that."

"Yeah I heard that before." retorted with disgust on his face.

"I gotta go. And don't call me again. Can you hear me? Oh and Dean… Don't do anything stupid you or your brother because then I have to kill you…Both of you" looked once more in Dean eyes and left him standing there.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. Please let me know.<p> 


End file.
